Mahalo Brah
by erikadu19
Summary: Comment Hawaii a vécu l'après Pearl Harbor. L'OC!Hawaii présent dans cet OS m'appartient.


« Il me protège, il a peur pour moi. Brah, mahalo. Tu sais que je ne vais pas bien, tu sais que je suis au bord du gouffre. Toi seul sait a quel point je vais mal. Toi seul mesure l'étendue de mes blessures. Les médecins ne soignent que ce qu'ils voient, que ce qui est apparent. Ils ne voient pas combien mes blessures sont profondes, ancrées dans mon âme a jamais. Toi seul sais qu'avec un seul mot, je pourrais disparaitre, arrêter de me battre contre cette douleur qui m'assaille. Elle ne me laisse ni répit, ni repos. Elle est là, je la sens, à l'affût, prête à m'engloutir. La seule chose que tu ne sais pas Brah, c'est que si je me bats, c'est pour toi, parce que je ne veux pas te voir pleurer, je t'entends bien assez pleurer quand tu crois que je dors. Quand tu crois que tu es tout seul. Je sais que des fois tu à envie de tout laisser tomber, mais tu t'accroche, même si je me demande si je vaux la peine que tu te fasses autant de souci pour moi. Après tout je ne suis qu'un territoire sous protectorat, je ne suis pas censée avoir autant d'importance à tes yeux.

Des fois je m'évade, dans ces moments je n'ai plus mal, je peux enfin me lever de ce lit d'hôpital dans lequel je suis clouée, je peux aller nager, surfer, je peux à nouveau rire et sourire. Je crois que je ne sais plus comment on fait. J'ai tellement mal. Cette douleur, je ne la supporte pas, je ne la supporte plus. Je suis à bout, je suis épuisée de me battre tout le temps contre un ennemi invisible qui gagne de toute façon et me laisse haletante de douleur. Je pleure, moi la fière nation, celle qui a massacré les espagnols, celle qui a combattu pour sa liberté et son indépendance. Moi la fière, moi la battante, moi la guerrière, je veux déposer les armes, fermer les yeux et me laisser engloutir.

Mais quand je veux le faire, tu apparais, comme si tu savais, comme si tu étais averti par un sixième sens. Tu prends ma main dans la tienne et, doucement, tendrement, tu la caresse du pouce, tu me murmure des mots d'encouragements qui me font pleurer, tu me force à reprendre les armes et à repartir me battre contre des moulins.

Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi Philippine ? Nous n'avons rien fait, nous étions juste sous ton protectorat, nous n'avions rien fait, nous étions neutre dans cette guerre, alors pourquoi ce coup de folie de la part de Japon ? Moi qui est accueilli a bras ouverts des milliers de japonais, qui les aient traités comme mes propres enfants, qui les aient logés a la même enseigne que mes hawaiiens, que les américains ? Tu n'as pas su me répondre, tu à juste serrer plus fort ma main en essuyant les larmes sur mes joues. Tu m'as prise doucement dans tes bras, comme si j'étais si fragile que le moindre choc pourrait me briser, pourrait me faire disparaitre a jamais. Tu me cache quelque chose, une chose importante mais tu ne veux pas m'en parler, tu dis que j'ai autre chose à penser, que toute mes forces doivent être préservés.

Brah, sais-tu ce que ce mot signifie Alfred ? Jamais je ne t'ai appelé ainsi, tu étais toujours « l'idiot » « Alfy » mais jamais je ne t'ai appelé ainsi. Ce mot signifie « frère » tout simplement, on l'utilise pour désigner un ami très cher, un ami très proche. Un grand frère. Pour moi tu l'es devenu tu sais ? Parce que tu prends soin de moi, parce que tu te comporte comme un vrai grand frère. La première personne que je vois quand je me réveille d'un cauchemar c'est toi. La première personne à être à mon chevet quand je veux déposer les armes c'est toi. Tu es toujours là, et quand tu es là je me sens protégée, comme une petite sœur qui va se réfugier auprès de son grand frère, terrifiée qu'elle est par les monstres caché sous son lit et dans son placard.

Arthur est passé, lui aussi semble amoché par la guerre, quand tu l'a vu ton visage souriant et confiant c'est fermé, est devenu de glace. Pourquoi ? Toi qui admire Arthur, qui me parler de lui en terme sympathique. Je sais que tu ne l'aime plus comme avant, mais tu ne peux nier que tu l'admire un peu. J'espère que tu m'en parleras un jour, peut-être dans le futur qui sait.

Le futur ? En ai-je un au moins ? Et si j'en ai un a quoi ressemble-t-il ? Aurais-je réussi à retrouver comment sourire, comment rire, cette douleur effroyable qui me broie le cœur et l'âme aura-t-elle disparu, sinon ce sera-t-elle un peu atténuer ? Ou au contraire resterais-je ainsi pour le restant de mes jours ?

Et puis tu as eu cette phrase, une phrase 7 petits mots, 7 petits mots qui on été comme un baume sur mon cœur meurtri. Je sens encore la souffrance de mon peuple, la douleur de ma terre, et ta phrase à atténuer un peu cette souffrance et cette douleur. Je ne suis pas méchante, je ne suis pas rancunière, enfin si un peu mais pas trop juste ce qu'il faut. Mais là, ce qu'a fait Kiku, jamais je ne pourrai lui pardonner, jamais, parce que la trahison est trop grande pour être effacé, parce que ce sera trop dur de dire « je te pardonne » a un assassin.

Mahalo Brah, Mahalo. »

Elle s'endormit après avoir finit d'écrire cette lettre, cette confession. C'était épuisant de se dévoiler, de mettre a nue son cœur, peut-être confirmer ce qu'Alfred sait déjà. Elle se sent un peu mieux, savoir qu'elle et son peuple seront venger lui fait du bien. Elle sait qu'Alfred tiendra parole et elle se fiche de ce qui peut arriver a cet assassin. Qu'il souffre comme elle souffrait, qu'il comprenne la douleur qu'il avait infligée.


End file.
